Ashley's Big Brother 1: Unfinished Business
Ashley's Big Brother 1: Unfinished Business is the upcoming first season of the Tengaged reality series Ashley's Big Brother that will premiere on the Tengaged website on July 25, 2013."Ashley's Big Brother returns to Tengaged" Published Monday, May 6 2013 (2013-05-06) The season has been slated to last 23 days long although no official announcement. Development The season was hinted"OMFG It's Coming Back!" Published Wednesday, Apr 3 2013 (2013-04-03) and later confirmed on May 5, 2013 after a four month-long hiatus under it's new name Ashley's Big Brother, produced by BigBruv Entertainment. Casting for Ashley's Big Brother 1 began in June 2013"Ashley's Big Brother: Casting has begun!" Published Tuesday, Jun 18 2013 (2013-06-08) for players from the original series only. The host, Ashley Rivera, has revealed that the season will have fourteen of the best and not so best competitors from the previous series, BigBruv's Big Brother."Ashley's Big Brother is BACK - with a bang!" Published Sunday, May 5 2013 (2013-05-05) He also hinted that several well-known twists from the series will make appearances throughout the season."Memorable twists to return" Published Tuesday, Jun 18 2013 (2013-06-08) Format HouseGuests were incarcerated in the Big Brother House with no contact to and from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win luxuries and power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. This compulsory vote was conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room by the host Julie Chen. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. Unlike other versions of Big Brother, the HouseGuests could discuss the nomination and eviction process open and freely. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House on the third day of a three-day cycle. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictiees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. The jury members were sequestered in a separate house and was not allowed to watch the show except for segments that included all of the HouseGuests. The jury members were not shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that included strategy or details regarding nominations. HouseGuests Voting history References Category:BigBruv's Big Brother